


Team Freewill 2.1

by Demitria_Teague



Series: Team Freewill 2.1 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad podfic... I tried, Belphegor gives tough love, Belphegor lives in the Bunker, But it's not shown in this part, Canon Compliant, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Editing tech malfunctioned and I posted it anyway, F/M, Humor, Jack Kline is a dad and father, Jack-Centric, M/M, Part 1, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, The Verse will eventually go to Destiel, but not much of it in part 1, romcom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24687994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demitria_Teague/pseuds/Demitria_Teague
Summary: Jack and Dev's baby, Nichee, is a pain in the butt and Belphegor gets even - Jack doesn't approve.  Jack can't understand baby babble.  Dev can't stand Belphegor - and the Winchester's and Castiel are just... stuck in the middle.
Relationships: Belphegor & Jack Kline, Castiel & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Jack Kline/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Team Freewill 2.1 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784929
Kudos: 2





	Team Freewill 2.1

#  **TEAM FREEWILL 2.1**

**Part I**

*****

*****

**It's up guys - The Podfic**

**> >> [Podfic: Team Freewill 2.1 [Part I]](https://ia601406.us.archive.org/26/items/mix-8m-03s-audio-joiner.com/mix_8m04s%20%28audio-joiner.com%29.mp3) <<<**

*

#### BELPHEGOR & NICHEE 

####  * * *

Something bumped Belphegor’s shoe. He looked down. Jack and Dev’s baby, Nichee, had kicked him. Age, three, barely came up to his shin and had the temperament of her mom. Grr… I kick you in the face.

Well, it came out more like, “I keek yuh in ‘da pace.” She’d quickly become his favorite human. “What do you want, short stuff?”

“Nuffink.”

Her scowl and puffed up tiny lips made him snort. “Then why are you bothering me. Shoo.”

“Yuh shoo, pie-top botta’um’me.”

He rolled his eyes. "Did you want something?"

"Nuuudels?"

"Oh-hoh. Now you want to be cute. I see how it is. No way. I'm not going to be taken advantage of by a three-year-old."

"Go away."

She put her hands on her hips. "I teah den yuh sole my ight team."

He gasped. "I did not steal your ice cream. But now I'm thinking about it." He started toward the kitchen. She latched onto his ankle.

"I not tell. I not tell," she yelled.

"Oh, no. It's too late now."

She squealed as he took another step.

-

#### JACK

* *

Jack heard the noise and padded barefoot to the kitchen. His daughter, Nichee, sat on the counter and Belphegor had propped on it. He jerked a spoon of ice cream away. She kicked her feet and growled. He’d tried to understand baby babble but hadn’t got it yet.

Belphegor had no problem though. Babble babble. “No, you threatened to lie about me,” he said. “For that… consequences.” He ate the ice cream.

Babble babble babble. Squeal.

He ate more ice cream. “Nope. You don’t exist. All that exists is this Double Dutch, Ultimate Fudge Ice Cream. Whatever the hell that’s supposed to mean.”

Jack shook his head. “You’re not supposed to speak like that in front of the baby.”

They looked at him: Belphegor, a bored glance from his new brown eyes, and little Nichee had to scoot twice to face him. Babble babble. Oh, no. It always made him feel awkward.

He hoped she wouldn’t say anything that he would need to understand. Something bad might eventually happen because he couldn’t. Belphegor’s voice snapped him out of it.

“She’s just pissy because she threatened to lie on me. So… now I’m eating all the ice cream.”

“You’re really going to eat it all?”

He shrugged.

“That’s just mean.” He went behind them and got a tiny bowl and spoon. Belphegor swatted his arm as he dug ice cream from the container. Nichee put her arms up and he put her on his hip.

“That’s messed up,” Belphegor called. “You’re an enabler. She’s going to grow up an evil brat.”

“Says the demon.”

“Yes, says the demon. So says the spawn of Satan.”

-

#### CASTIEL

* *

“What is that,” Dean said. Another thud echoed in the hallway.

Sam sighed. “Jack, Dev, and Belphegor in one room together… is not a good mix.”

“And there’s the baby,” Cas said. He’d been around enough to witness the descent into chaos since Nichee had been born.

Three years ago, Dev and Jack had been the only ones strong enough to channel a power created. They, he and Dean, had been the ones present. Sam, Rowena, Belphegor, and Kevin had gone to the four points of the city…

Because Dev had been thirty and Jack… Jack’s literal age then, four, she’d avoided the attraction between them.

Regardless, she coupled with either he or Dean would’ve gone as well as another apocalypse - if Jack would’ve had anything to do with it. Not to mention, awkward.

They’d been psychically married by a spell - Consummaetous (sex magic that required them to consummate their coupling) - which they’d agreed on to break a spell that threatened an entire city…

Which had become a real relationship, which became a baby, which became the catalyst for Belphegor to assert an imp version of hard love on her.

Belphegor’s existence made Dev angry, so they would be at each other’s throats at a moment's notice. Jack may have become a husband and father, but he still had fundamentals to learn and lessons to build on them: He easily became overwhelmed and only took sides if he thought a line might be crossed.

He sighed and focused on his eighth book: Page three hundred and twenty-four.

**~ END... For Now!**

* * *

**Additional Information**

* 

**\- I titled the story Team Freewill 2.1 instead of 2.0, because Belphegor, Dev, and Nichee are members.**

**\- Also, if you love listening to a story instead of reading it, then you're in luck. Because I’ve made it into a PodFic - the link is under the title.**

* * *

**Pick YOUR Poison...**

**1]** **Show your love ^^... Leave Kudos.**

*

**2]** **Never lose the story...** **Bookmark it.**

*

**3]** **Subscribe, Because you'll miss out on Part 2 and the Podfic if you don't.**

*

*

**Thank you for reading. Until Next Time...**

**~ Demitria_Teague**


End file.
